The Invisible Red Strings That Binds Us
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: Allen Walker was been used as a kissing test subject of Kanda and that broke Allen's heart because he thought Kanda has feelings for him as well when he had kissed him but he was wrong or is it? After the incident a new exorcist arrived at the Order and she knew who Allen is.Will this girl take Allen's heart or will she try to make bridges for Kanda and Allen to be together?Yullen!
1. Prologue

**The Invisible Red Strings That Binds Us**

 **Pairings: Yullen (KandaxAllen)**

 **Warning: Shounen-Ai, Language and Violence in the future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, only the plot!**

 **A/N: Hi, I'm back again with new fanfic. Well, not really** **. As you've already seen this here before then I decided to delete for reconstruction because the grammars, oh my** **!** **I** **t's a complete mess so yeah here's much a better or much tolerable piece of DGM! Enjoy!** **(*˘** **︶** **˘*).** **｡** **.:***

 **...**

 **Beta Reader: YullenSunsetKitsune (She's awesome!)**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Ah~ it's about time. He's awakening. The end is about to come," A cloaked figured mumbled softly as it stares at the object at the alter shining brightly. "I need to get over him...before it's too late."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Allen Walker, a kind and gentle boy was walking at the halls of Black Order alone and depressed. The reason for his depression was because of one certain cold-hearted samurai wannabe bastard,Kanda Yuu.

It all started on Valentine's day when Kanda Yuu approached Allen on the way to lunch in a deserted hallway. Allen was minding his own business, when Kanda pushed him against the wall and Kissed him. Kanda was kissing him! At that moment, as Allen stared back at Kanda in shock and surprise, he had realized his own feelings for the samurai wannabe. But, he kept denying his feelings in fear of being rejected. Allen thought that Kanda had feelings for him as well, but he was wrong.

After pulling away, Kanda had told him that he was only using him a test subject, and as Allen feared, he was rejected by his crush. Valentine's day should have been a day filled with happiness, but it was that day that shattered Allen's heart into millions of tiny pieces.

Allen told himself that he shouldn't be mad at the samurai wannabe, but at himself for assuming things in the first place. So, here he was later that day, wondering the deserted halls alone and depressed.

"I'm so stupid..." Allen mumbled to himself, before he heaved a sigh. Allen was pulled out of his daydreaming, when he noticed a girl with medium length golden hair that almost resembled the sun. She also had crystal clear ocean blue eyes that felt like they were piercing through his very soul. At the moment, Allen can't help, but to feel exposed to that familiarity of the lingering gaze on him. He told himself that the gaze was oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

As Allen watched her, he saw her mumble something he couldn't quite hear. After a moment or two, everything suddenly went black.

Meanwhile, in Komui's office, Komui had just received a call from central and he looked nervous and tense. More so, than when he saw the retard, Hitler wannabe, investigator, Malcom C. Rouvelier. Reever happened to also be in the room and noticed how tense and nervous Komui was.

"What's the matter, Chief?" Reever asked as he set some papers on Komui's desk, which was filled with stacks of papers to sign. Komui looked up at Reever and shook his head.

"It's nothing." Komui lied smoothly, but Reever wasn't at all convinced. But, he decided to leave it be for now because he knew Komui would just ignore him, like he always does.

"If you say so." Reever said with a shrug as he left Komui's office and started heading back to his to continue working.

When Reever left the room, Komui sighed in relief as he put his chin on his hands with his elbows on his desk, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and leaning back into his chair. Despite his calm exterior, he was panicking really badly on the inside, because the highest ranking exorcist from central was coming to the order.

"What are you planning on doing now? Luna?" Komui wondered out loud. Komui's eyes were dull with unreadable emotions as he took a paper out of his desk drawer.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: There you have it! The prologue~ How is it? Curious? Good? Bad? Tell me your opinion about it :)** **Reviews,Faves** **and Become a Follower were all welcomed and appreciated! Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time(^_^)**


	2. Chapter 1 Dreamscape and Arrival

**The Invisible Red Strings That Binds Us**

 **Chapter 1 Dreamscape and Arrival**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DGM and it's characters. It belongs to the Great Hoshino Katsura-sama!**

 **Warning: This is a shounei-ai(Light!BoyxBoy) fanfic if you're not into such things then I suggest you stop now. And 'T' for language of a certain samurai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"LOVE is just an ILLUSION,  
HAPPINESS is a LIE,  
COMPASSION is a DECEPTION,  
EVERYTHING is a FRAUD,  
SO is YOU..."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allen didn't know since when he had fallen asleep at all. All he can remember was seeing a blonde girl and everything went blank. Although that girl looks familiar as if he had seen her in the past but he can't pinpoint where and when so he just shook his head as this isn't time to think such thoughts. Even if he is distracted with the thoughts of the blonde girl, he was aware that his consciousness is walking aimlessly towards an endless road that he had no idea where it will lead him but he is also aware he inside a dreamscape that his mind created then a blinding light engulfs him and when he opened his eyes, he was back on his past, all alone, His lonely past.

People avoided him. No one wanted to approach a freak like him because of his arm, an angry mass of solid red flesh. It's an arm of evil. That's how they've seen it. Probably, that is why his parents abandon him because they think of him as a monster like everyone else.

 _What a simple minded fools_. He thought darkly.

Allen knew he wasn't a monster nor a freak. He was just different and maybe he has a special role in the future that's why he has such a deformed arm and that's all but they refused to see the bigger picture of truth.

If Allen wasn't being ignored then he was being beat to death of the town's people as they blame him for all the misfortunes happening to them as if he was the one bringing it, They call him different types of insults/names such as:

 _ **Freak!**_

 _ **Son of the devil!**_

 _ **Plague!**_

 _ **Monster!**_

 _ **Demon... And so, the list goes on...**_

But, Allen didn't care at all as he become numb. He had forgotten how he feel emotions ever since he encountered the cruel world. He didn't fear death as he is willing to welcome it by both arms but when he thought he is finally going to die. It always turn the other way round. He always survived in those bloody times so he assumed God had some sort plan for him and that's when he had met Mana...

Mana was the first person who accepted him and treasured him as a normal human being not treating him a monster or a freak. Mana treated Allen like his own son and he become a fatherly figure to the boy, He was the one brought Allen's emotions alive and warmth to his cold life. Those are the happiest moments in Allen's life as he started to appreciate life with Mana.

But, his happiness is short lived as tragedy strikes.

Mana died.

He's gone.

Forever.

And it was his fault...

Allen wished that - this dream come into an end because he didn't want to see this scene anymore as his self loathing was starting to destroy him.

As his repentance at Mana's death. Allen had stayed at Mana's grave and become numb all over again. Yet, He strongly wished that there is a way to make Mana returned back to him and that is when the Millennium Earl had come and offer him his very wish. To be with Mana again... All Allen would need to do is called out his name. Being young and naive he is, he believed the bastard.

He accepted the offer and called Mana at the thought he will be glad to see Allen again but he was wrong. Mana had hated him for what he had done so he given Allen a curse, To make him remember what he had done, His greatest mistake. But Mana had come back to his senses and cried for his drastic actions while asking Allen to kill him which the boy seemed reluctant to do so but upon seeing the need of Mana to break free from his agony. He had done it.. He had killed Mana once again upon his own request as that is the only way to make the other soul free from so much anguish. Yet, Allen still feel pain and self loathing grows further.

 **I'm a monster**.

Then, the scene had changed into something else... It was the time when Allen gotten to the Black Order, where he finds friends, A place he could call home and the place where he met the most mystical, arrogant, beautiful bastard, Kanda Yuu. He can remember clearly that their first meeting was rough as The Gate Keeper of Order mistaken him to be an Akuma and Kanda Yuu nearly killed him with Mugen. It's truly an occasional meeting. Allen tried to be friends with the cold bastard but...

 _ **I don't touch cursed people (1)**_

The words stung but Allen endure it because that's how Kanda Yuu interact with people. Yet, Allen didn't know why he is infatuated or fascinated by the Japanese Exorcist so when the word 'LOVE' crossed his mind, he immediately discarded the thought as it both sounded stupid and impossible because the two exorcist can't even classify as friends due to the fact they always interact with verbal abused and violence, to be precise they're always on each other's throat(fighting). So, it's impossible for them to fall in love with each other right?

Yet, surprising thing happened. Kanda Yuu, the biggest jerk had kissed him on Valentine's day **(2** ). His heart raced at the sudden action of the Japanese man. All his doubts or him being denial of his feelings for the said exorcist faded away by just a simple kiss. Never he had felt happy again as someone loved him but didn't hope too much because of the fear that this is a prank which become true, Kanda had kissed him not because he loved him back because he was just a testing subject for Kanda which broke Allen's heart once again even it was his fault for assuming at things.

He was prepared for all of that but why it hurt so badly? It is because Kanda is his first love or because the samurai never liked him because he hated the cursed people and Allen is one of them?

He hated himself so much...

Then after he was done thinking of how much the people hated him and doesn't want his presence then maybe it was a good idea if he had never woke up in this dream. That is the time he had seen the same girl in his windows slowly approaching him.

"Who are you?" Allen asked with a muffled voice, his eyes were red because of crying.

"If it hurts so much then why just let go of everything and forget?" She thrown another question instead of answering him.

Allen didn't flinched at the eerie tone that the girl way of speaking to him. "No, I don't want to lose it. I don't want to let go."

The girl arched an eyebrow as she was expecting the other way round but instead she get the answer she was hoping the least. "Would it be better if you are not in pain? So why are you holding it when you are given a chance to be free from all these burden and misery?"

Allen smiled sadly at her. "Because if I accepted your offer it's like saying that I'm really worthless and pathetic creature just like he had said. Plus, I don't want to lose this feelings as this makes me who I am."

"Him?"

"Kanda."

"Oh,Him?" She said with amusement as she recognized who is Allen speaking of.

"You know him? Kanda I mean."

"Of course. Who would not known the resident cold bastard of The Black Order." She scoffed.

Allen forced out a chuckle. "That's Kanda alright"

The girl didn't let Allen retort a response as she throw another question once again at him. "Do you still love him?"

"Yes, I still do."

"Even if he hated your very existence?"

Allen give her the most genuine smile he could muster and answered. "Yes."

The blonde girl leaned closer to Allen and cupped his cheeks gently. "Fine. I'll grant your wish in exchanged you have to give me your very heart." After saying that she had kissed Allen and revealed her identity to him.

"My name is Luna, remember well. Allen Walker our agreement.."

But he never did agree on her...

But, Allen felt a searing pain on his chest and he collapsed in his feet as darkness slowly devours him. All he can remember was the feeling of emptiness and being numb like a soulless doll.

 **XXX**

Kanda was cursing himself when Komui had disturb his training just to meet a new exorcist and he had threatened them if they didn't come to meet the new comer he will unleashed Komurin which Kanda isn't scared of. But decided it won't hurt to see the rookie.

But there is a hidden reason why he didn't want to come and meet the rest it was because of a certain white haired boy. He can still see the flustered and hurt look in his eyes when he had kissed him and tell straight at the face he didn't liked him as he was cursed and he was just a test subject of kissing techniques. That is why he didn't want to see the beansprout as he will get on his nerves which practically his fault not that he was willing to admit that out loud.

"Che, I'm not scared of the moyashi."

Yet, he was. He doesn't want to see him not because he was annoyed at the boy but to see him in pain is something he can't stand to look on those innocent silver eyes. Since when did he start to care?

He didn't know.

He shook his head and entered in the office where the stupid rabbit called him in his first name once again. And with his quick reflexes he unsheathed Mugen and pointed it on the rabbit's throat.

"What did I say on calling me on my first name,Baka Usagi?" He growled at him.

"Calm down! Yu-Eekk!" Lavi squeaked when he felt the cold and sharp blade pressed much deeply on his skin that he can feel the blood slowly dripping down from his throat. It was a mistake on starting with the Japanese man as he was in foul mood to be joking around. Well, Kanda isn't one to joke. If he'd say he'll kill you. He will do it without any hesitation.聽

On the corner of Lavi's eye, he had seen Allen entering the room so he used that as his defense due to the fact he is aware Kanda has something on the boy even if he keep denying it or he simply don't know yet. "Kanda.. Calm down! You don't want to make a bloody scene in front of the little innocent Allen-chan!"

 _Moyashi..._

Abruptly, Kanda let go of Lavi in favor of turning to see Allen entering the room and he immediately noticed something is off on the stupid beansprout.

"Allen-chan! Yuu-chan is being mean to me! Help me~" Lavi whined like a child, who ran towards Allen and cling to him.

Kanda felt a vein popped on him but restrain on killing the stupid rabbit.

"Well, He is Bakanda. What do you expect? But I care no less if he had kill you before me because to be able to see a rabbit being castrated isn't a bad scene at all."

Lavi froze and everyone gasped as this was the first time they heard him said those cold words. They can tell he wasn't joking upon sensing the stern and coldness of his voice yet maybe Allen was joking, Well, that's what they hoped actually...

"Oi, Baka Moyashi. You are joking right?" Kanda interrupted the tense silence. Even him can't believe the beansprout will say such thing. Was it him made him like that? Fuck! No! Since when he cared for moyashi's well being? His constant bickering on his mind been cut off as Allen spoken.

"Oh,Bakanda. Why would I joke something like that? When it will be fun to see everyone of you dead" Allen smiled twistedly at him which gave everyone a shudder.

Before anyone could say something. Someone reprimanded at Allen's bad joke.

"Allen... Don't joke like that. But your acting skills is perfect! Their expressions is priceless!"

Allen and Komui recognized that voice.

"Luna."

They all turned to where is the voice coming from. Only to see a beautiful blonde girl with a deep blue eyes, standing beside Allen. Since when did she gotten there?

Komui looked at Allen with surprise. The same as the rest with same reason as him knowing the blonde haired girl and also at his acting. "You know her, Allen?

Allen didn't managed to respond as Lavi spoke. "Wait, your just acting Allen-chan?" They are truly hoping he is.

"Of course. I'm just only acting Lavi. There's no way I would like to see you guys dead." He watched them sigh in relief as they almost thought he had lost his innocence and kind hearted persona.

"Thank goodness." They relaxed.

But a certain Japanese exorcist wasn't convinced at his words. There's something in his voice and eyes telling him that he wouldn't care if his comrade get killed before him. He can see through the facade of the boy's wall expression. The silverette turned into a cold hearted person. Is he the one who caused that?

Komui cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and once he get their attention. He repeated his question on the boy.

"Allen, How did you know Luna?" He was curious on how did Allen knew the new exorcist and how did Luna known Allen just like the rest as they are waiting impatiently for the answer.

Allen heaved a sigh. "She's my fiancee."

Everyone gaped and screamed. "WHAAAATTT?!"

Lavi whined on how did Allen get a gorgeous lady before him. Lenalee congratulating him just like everyone else while the smaurai's mood turn much dimmer at the proclaimation then they heard Allen started laughing all of the sudden.

"Allen?"

"Seriously. I can't believe it you guys bought it again."

"Huh?"

"Luna is a childhood friend of mine not my fiancee." Allen corrected.

As far Kanda could remembered Moyashi has no friends so how come he had a childhood friend?

Komui looked at Allen for awhile and nodded as he introduced the new exorcist to everyone. "Guys, I would like you to meet Luna Breaker, The new exorcist that will help you beat The Earl,Noahs and Akumas." And the head of the central which he didn't include to his introducing as he knew it will lead into a chaos.

Luna bowed at them to be more specific at Kanda. "It's nice to meet you guys. Please be nice to me especially you, Kanda Yuu."

Kanda went rigid. How on earth this girl know his full name? Everyone seemed heed no attention to it even they heard it.

"Wow,Yuu-chan. She has hots for you!"

"Che." Kanda strode out in the room but didn't failed to notice the cold and predatory glint set on him when he leaves the room. He was certain those eyes belongs to the new exorcist.

"It's truly nice to meet you in flesh, Kanda Yuu. Let's see how will you deal about it when you found out that you had lost your most important someone which is ... Allen Walker." Luna thought with amusement.

As Kanda reached his room, he thought the feeling of someone's eyes boring to him will disappear once he was far on the room where the blonde exorcist was in but he was wrong. He can still feel that someone's eyes staring at him but a different person. It was filled with longing and sadness... Moyashi?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But, my heart tells a complete different thing - it yearns for YOU and I know myself- this is only my reality and truth as my consciousness fleeting away and falling down deep in the abyss of nothingness and despair as my heart and stolen... But, no matter what that person have done to me. My feelings for you won't changed even if you're one of the reason why I was broken. Do you feel the same? My undying love for you, Kanda? You're the only one can see to these fabrications... I hope one day that you will -**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **1) I had forgotten which is right thing on that line, Kanda's first real interaction with Allen... But I hope it's okay.**

 **2)I don't know whether there is Valentine's day on that time period but I added it cuz it's kinda cool and nice to have a day that you can show/expresses your affections to your love ones.**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it!** **So, how is it ? Bad? Good? Tell me your opinion about it! And also you can suggest a YULLEN scene, so go on feel free to suggest something :)** **Anyways,** **Reviewers** **,** **Fave** **s and Become a Follower were all welcomed and appreciated! Love and Cheers to you al** l **! Till next time! v(^_^)v**


	3. Chapter 2 Spectator and The Agreement

**The Invisible Red Strings That Binds Us**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DGM and it's characters. It all belongs to the Great Hoshino Katsura-sama!**

 **Warning: This is a BoyxBoy fanfic if you're a homophobic and against homosexual then I suggest you stop reading now. And rated 'T' for language of a certain samurai! Unbeta'd!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Spectator of The Lock and The Agreement**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **LOCK through the feign sanctuary  
All the SPECTATOR can do is to WATCH  
The DEMISE of it's BELOVED as the cruel  
and forceful deal takes it's TOLL..."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allen sat on the throne inside a room. As he opened his eyes, he immediately realized that he wasn't in the Order nor his room. He was in a different place; it most likely the Ark room as it was filled with WHITE and the only difference is there's no mirrors and piano. Just white. Creepy.

But something is wrong. Yet, he can't named the weariness dwelling in the back of his head even if it's telling him - That everything is fine and safe here, That no one would ever hurt him but even with those soothing promises. He can't bring himself to rest as his heart tells him otherwise - Don't be fooled.

Then, What's wrong?

After a moment of hard pondering, Memories waves like a whirlpool in his head as the past events that have been transpired flashes through his very eyes and his skull feels like it was splitting into halves that it hurt like hell.

 _A blonde girl..._

 _A conversation with the said girl..._

 _A kiss.._

 _The name of the girl.. Luna Breaker..._

 _An agreement that he didn't know and never been agreed to._

 _A massive chest pained..._

 _Darkness and numbness through his entire well being..._

As Allen remembered all those things,alarmed. He begun thrashing around except that his body won't moved at all even his mind commanding it as if someone has already full control over him and he didn't like it a bit. It frightens him at the mere thought that someone could manipulate him through both mind and body.

Help! Someone! Please,Help me!

He mentally screamed for help as his voice doesn't worked out as well. Then, heard a small and slow paddle of footsteps echoing through the entire room, slowly and softly approaching him but he can't see the culprit even the place is wide open from the naked eyes.

Allen's heart started to beat erratically. He knows that he shouldn't be panicking but his situation doesn't help to calmed him at all. He was about to try and give a command to his mind so his body get to perform movements even it was futile but a voice saved him from his vain attempts on doing it. It was the blonde girl's voice. Luna Breaker.

"You know it's futile on doing that so I suggest you stop now before you give yourself a major headache."

"Oh, Thank you for the wonderful advice but you are already giving me a major headache here." Allen retorted sarcastically.

The blonde girl's chuckled at the feedback and appeared before Allen. She's now wearing an Exorcist uniform than the black dress she casually wore when she first approach the boy which surprises Allen a bit.

"Hello, Allen. How are you feeling?"

Narrowing his eyes on her, Allen asked. "Who are you?"

"I told you my name is-"

"Not that!" Allen vehemently cut her off. "What I mean is what are you? Who are you?! I'm definitely sure that you are not a human from some reason I can sense the same aura of - "

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered the protector of heart. But, I'll give you a credit for noticing that. Yes, I'm not a human but it's up to you to figure what I am and who am I..." She paused, seeing that Allen isn't satisfied at her answer. "I am just a mere spectator but I grant wishes of those people who caught my attention." She finished, meeting the confused yet defiant silver blue orbs of Allen.

"Spectator? Grant wishes?" Allen blinked with confusion. "If that's the case then why I am here? Regardless of that, I would appreciate if you leave me alone and free me than holding me some sort of a captive."

"That's the point."

"Huh?" Allen wanted to smack upside down the girl in front of him because of the limited information she's giving him even if he can't do a single thing at the moment. Etiquette and mannerism of a gentlemen be damned!

Though he is powerless and worthless at her right now as much he hated to admit it, he can't fight her at all. That is his situation and reality at the moment. Unless, There's a way -

"You're picking up. I guess you're not truly stupid as stated." Luna cut off his thoughts as if she can read his mind. She ignored the indignant glare the latter's giving her as she continued on. "That's right. There's a way for you to be free and I'm not going to tell you but I'll gladly reveal the latter."

"Why not?"

Luna smiled at him menacingly. "Because if I release you now. There will be no fun and we won't fulfill the conditions for your wish to come true."

Allen raised an eyebrow, eyeing skeptically the girl. "What do you mean by fun and whatever that condition is; I'd never agreed on that."

"Well, It's true that you never agreed on it by verbally but your heart says otherwise. It yearns and agreed for the deal so it's deepest desire hidden within you could be granted..." She raised the boy's chin with one hand, forcing him to look directly into her eyes as Allen refused to meet her gaze. "To be with Kanda Yuu. That's your soul and heart desire, Allen. That you force to lock in at the fear of rejection and now I'm going to help you but - "

"But?" Allen's eyes filled with fear and anxiety. He didn't like where's this going as he can feel something bad will happen if he agreed on this girl because the situation was exactly similar when The Earl had shown up and offered to bring Mana back.

"But in order for me to help you. I'll take your heart with me but don't worry you won't be a callous person. You'll just have no emotions at all! Consider it as a gift instead of payment. You won't feel anything such as pain because I'm kind enough to let you watch the man you loved fall in his demise by your very hands..." She paid no heed the incredulous and panicked looks of the white haired exorcist expression as she finished her speech.

"No. I won't let you - ?!"

Luna's eyes glowed all of the sudden. At the same moment, Allen let out an inhuman cry and held his head between his hand, shaking. The girl stepped back from him, watching Allen withered as he struggled not to become her mindless puppet, His eyes losing its natural glow and his eyelids slowly fell as he become limp on the throne after a minute of struggling in his inner demons making him fall unconscious.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them it's back on normal. She inspected the body before her and become serious.

"Kanda Yuu, huh? He's a moron but I can trust him to save your soul and heart from self destructing as the foolish boy was in love with you but just being denial. I'll give him a good push of the edge and if he still refused it then you will be mine. Simple as that, But, I'm certain he'll come for you so..."

 _ **Wait, Until then.. Sleep and rest as I take care of things for you, Red.**_

Luna take her leave, missing Allen's twitching hand and as he softly mumbled the samurai's name:

 _Kanda..._

 **XXX**

Kanda was lying on his mattress, his eyes staring up blankly at the ceiling. He had given up on meditation an hour ago as his mind won't get at ease as a certain beansprout calling out his name. Oh Great. Kanda Yuu is going crazy because of the damn sprout.

Yes, Allen Walker driving the Great Kanda Yuu crazy especially when the Asian man recalled the time had kissed the boy. He don't know why he had done that hideous act but he saw the peaceful and serene expression of the silverette while gazing up the moon. His body moved on its own accord, grabbing the sprout into an awkward embrace and he gently pressed his lips against him. Kanda will never forget that moment as he had never felt so great on his life. It's the second time he had kissed the boy aside from Valentine's day.

Of course, After that, Kanda had to be a jerk so his reputation won't be soiled, telling the boy that he is nothing more than a kissing test subject for him. That he had done that to everyone in The Order to those willing and the silver haired exorcist isn't good enough for his standards which is a complete lie. He had lie _again and hurt him._

Kanda waited for the outburst but it never came so he glanced up to meet the other reaction. And he was taken off guard to see him with tear-stained face, eyes filled with anger,pain and betrayal but there's another emotion he could see on those silver orbs, Could it be love? At that very moment, the sprout cleared out Kanda's clouded thoughts of Allen's emotions when he spoken,sadly to him with a tint of anger:

" _Pathetic. I can't believe that I'm in love with Kanda Yuu, the resident cold bastard and you never fail to prove that every time but this time around it's different. You truly hurt me Kanda as you toyed me. I thought you'll changed if someone will love you with everything but I'm wrong..."_

" _Che, I don't need a damn moyashi like you."_

" _I know and the irony for all of this; I still have feeling for you." Allen started walking away from the shell-shock Kanda with his confession. The brat has feeling for him? But the said brat abruptly stopped as he glance at him and added icily. "You Are The Worst." And with that final saying, he completely abandon a stunned Kanda and never approach him since that incident._

Che. He wasn't affected with the sprout's words and most especially he wasn't in love with the moyashi. Because he was Kanda Yuu, the heartless jerk of The Order and he isn't supposed to feel any emotions or is he now?

Fucking Moyashi corrupting his judgments in his life is unforgivable.

His thoughts been interrupted by the loud banging on his door.

"Yuu-chan~" Came Lavi's ever so merry voice. "You still there?~"

He wasn't surprised if the damn rabbit had come back to pester him about going on the welcome party arranged by the demented scientist for the new exorcist.

Rolling over on his side, Kanda closed his eyes and tends to ignore the idiot. In hopes that Lavi would give up and leave him alone which is asking for a damn miracle to happen and it's kindly never going to come true. In the end, Kanda can't take it anymore, the loud banging and the stupid cheerful voice of rabbit so he decided to maim him if the fool forced him to the annoying party and watched the brat and the bitch make out. It aggravates him. His murderous aura starting to sips out in his form as he recalled the challenging gaze of the blonde hoe.

Che. I'm not jealous.

"Che." Kanda growled, ripping the door open. "WHAT!" He yelled, he didn't hide his frustration on the rabbit as his grin only went wider.

"Hm~Nothing, Yuu-chan but aren't you a bit bitter today could it be... Because of the Allen-chan and - " Lavi's sweet tone been cut off as Kanda's deadly aura increased ten's fold at the mentioning of the beansprout and he nearly beheaded Lavi for that. But god the damn rabbit managed to dodge it.

"FUCK OFF AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kanda roared, barely controlling his anger department. If the damn red haired idiot doesn't have anything good to say then he'll gladly make a rabbit stew and presented it o the sister brotherly complex,Komui.

"Whoa, Now take it easy. Kanda" Lavi said trying to calmed the enraged samurai. "I come here because I was ask to get you."

"Who?"

"Komui. He said you have to come in his office as he had a mission for you with the chick, Luna."

Oh Just Great. His day is totally fucking ruined.

Kanda didn't respond as he walked to Komui's office while Lavi silently following him, observing his every action with a watchful eye and a thoughtful manner as they are nearing to Komui's office. Lavi called him.

"Kanda."

Kanda was about to snapped on Lavi but immediately stop himself upon seeing the serious look on the red-haired exorcist's face.

"What?"

"Kanda, are you in love with Allen?"

"Why would I give a crap of -"

Lavi cut him sharply. "Don't give me that crap. Tell me, do you love Allen? Because if you continue this stupid game of yours then forever you'll lose Allen. To be honest with you I don't like that chick. She's danger. My warning bells is always on whenever she's in range and I'm certain you feel the same. Now give me a real answer than a crap retort. And I mean truth not that half ass remark of yours."

Silence.

Then after several moments, Kanda finally spoke much to Lavi's delight because if the samurai continue being an ass. He'll punch him to his wake.

"Yes, I'm in love with Allen, I think?"

"Still denial huh? But that's what I thought as well." He didn't bother saying to Kanda that he had called Allen on his first name than a moyashi. The reason he had confronted Kanda was because he is worried about Allen as even him noticed the drastic change of the boy's behavior.

Lavi cut the silence as they stood in front of Komui's office. "Well. Then I'm off. Remember your real feelings, Kanda and be careful!" Once he said that, he strode off in the other direction.

While Kanda sigh and stepped inside Komui's office. To his surprised the damn sprout was there instead of the blonde hoe.

"I thought the blonde hoe is the one with- " Kanda's bark was cut off by Komui. Oh, why people love cutting his sentence today? He wanted to beheaded the demented scientist for it.

"Correction, Kanda. She's not a hoe and it's true she's blonde but please try to be nicer on woman. You never acted like this before a girl as you respected them unless you have a secret grudge to them."

Damn, right. I have grudge on the bitch as she keeps pestering on _my_ moyashi.

He blinked owlishly at his thoughts, shocked beyond reason. Since when did he start thinking that the sprout is his? Probably at that denial confession with Lavi.

While Kanda is having a silent debate on his head that he failed to notice that Allen scrutinizing him before breaking the awful atmosphere between the supervisor and samurai.

"Komui-san. Could you please tell us about the mission?" Allen asked, his voice cutting off the samurai's thoughts.

"Oh Yes. I would like you guys to check the odd happenings on Iceland. The reports says that there's a weird mirror shop called 'Blue Moon' and once you entered there. People start acting strange or worst they went missing after visiting the said shop and never been found." He finished.

"So you want us to check if it's related to an Innocence?" Allen do the questioning as Kanda will never ever do that because he'll just ask simply when and where the mission is then head off.

"Correct."

"When do we leave?" Kanda's voice finally heard after a brief silence.

"Tonight. Dinner time."

With that Kanda was about to leave for him to prepare his things as Iceland is very long distance to traveled at but Komui abruptly stopped him.

"Oh and Kanda before I forgot. You and Allen will be staying at the same room once you got back from the mission."

"You better be fucking joking!" Kanda snarled. Mugen already pointed on Komui's throat while Allen remained quiet about the whole ordeal as he find it amusing to watch Kanda to tried maim Komui.

"I'm not joking - " He stopped, feeling Kanda's wrath only increase.

"Why do I have to be with moyashi in the same room?" He asked dangerously.

Before Komui could answer his question, he was interrupted by a loud slammed door. Both, Kanda and Komui turned to see Allen was gone, indicating he had left and wasn't happy with the latter discussion or is he?

"Che." Kanda removed Mugen from Komui's throat which shocked the other.

"Kanda why did you sheathed Mugen?"

"What? You want me to beheaded you now?"

"No." Komui gulped and shook his head vigorously.

"Tell me, Why did you put me in the same room with Moyashi?" Kanda repeated, more calmer now.

"It's an order from The Central and don't ask me 'why' because I don't know the reason as well."

Kanda didn't further questioned Komui as he know he's telling the truth. And that's all he needs to hear as he silently leaves the office. Once the Kanda was gone in the room. Komui let out a sigh of relief as he can finally relax from the tension. Well, not really as he will need to deal with another problem.

"Are you happy now?" Komui asked dryly.

"Yes. Thank you for your cooperation. Chief." Luna appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you planning between the two?" Komui asked Luna skeptically.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right." Komui rolled his eyes, unconvinced but remain his gaze at the blonde. "Luna. I'm tired with your games. It won't hurt to tell what's going through that head of yours."

"It's not a game. It's a war and death is inevitable in this battle because it's possible a life will be thrown away." Luna stated calmly.

Komui eyes widened at the dread realization what the blonde is trying on doing before he could say a thing she's already gone.

 **XXX**

Luna returned at where Allen was, silently observing the sleeping boy.

"I'm merely a spectator of this show." She repeated under her breath. "And now, the real show is about to begin. Give me a marvelous performance Kanda Yuu that will make Allen Walker's heart beat once again."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: So how is it? Good or bad? Give me your opinion about it. And, Spoilers Kanda will meet the child!Allen and I want some added more scene of it so you can suggest how will the two interact with one another. Anyways,Reviews/Comments, Favs/Votes and Become a Follower were all welcomed and appreciated! Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Mirror reflects the Heart pt1

**The Invisible Red Strings That Binds Us**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from DGM.**

 **Warning: Usual.**

 **Answer to a guest reviewer:**

 **blood rose - I'm terribly sorry for not be able to mention you in the previous chapter! I feel kinda bad as you're my first reviewer despite being a guest and so I'm very thankful for the nice feedback you gave me from my story. As, to show my gratitude I dedicated this chapter to you! Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3: Mirror reflects the Heart Part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Heart and mind is complicated piece that's hard to solve as it was filled with enigma. But once your eyes reflected upon the mirror, All secrets and fabrication are fazed."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was a chilly night as the rain pouring down heavily from the dark skies. A boy was under the dark skies, He was in the dark corner of an alley, hiding and blending in the darkness from the cruel world as he looked at his reflection on a pool of water before him.

The boy's face reflected tiredness,sadness, and melancholy and his whole body seemed limp. He was looking at the ground with a dull look like he care no more what tomorrow will do to him.

Hiding and running away. It felt so wrong and he looked like a coward which he won't deny because it's true. But that's how he coped with life. The only form of his survival. Fleeing, Always. A coward. Indeed.

"Hey!" A high pitched voice snapped him from his dull thoughts.

His body went rigid when he picked up the voice. He scanned the area he was currently hiding from the people who beat the shit out of him even he hadn't done anything wrong to them. So, here he was cowering in fear to be hurt again because if they do it again; the boy was certain he will never woke up in the next time but maybe that's good idea at least he will never ever experience the misery if he die, right?

Then, he frowned as he doesn't see anyone in particular at the area.

Could it be he was imagining things? Whatever.

He slumped down and relaxed his stiff shoulders, affirming that he is alone. He silently sigh for the umpteenth time.

"Why did it have to be me?" He asked softly to himself. "Maybe they're right... If I could disappear for real.. It'd be so much better than bearing with semblance of life.." Thinking about dying doesn't have any effect in him even a moment ago he is scared of being hurt so he let out a dry mirthless laugh. Truly, a pathetic creature he is.

"I'd never thought suicide will cross in your head soon and laughing like that. Have you lost your sanity? Please don't disappoint me like this." A voice spoke lightly but it's obvious that it's disapproving at his idea of killing himself for better.

The boy stiffened for a second time and he glanced up to meet most enthralling being before him. Her golden tresses seemingly glowing at the darkness, deep azure eyes glimmering yet piercing through his very soul and her form is covered with pure silver light. A goddess.

After a moment of staring, The boy finally found his voice to speak up. "Why?"

The girl looked at him with bewilderment. "What do you mean 'Why'?"

"Why are you disapproving? Would it not be a beneficial to you if a freak like me to d-" He was cut off by a stinging slap from the girl. Silver-blue eyes widened in shock as a hand came to nurse the stinging flesh. He hadn't expected such an outburst. The child can't figured out why the girl isn't happy of him being gone when most, No, all the people in the universe will probably rejoice if he cease to existence. So, why, she's so different from them?

Why does she seemed enraged of his thoughts about himself? Is that supposed to mean what he is thought it is? She cares? No, impossible.

Her eyes narrowing dangerously into slits. "I told you didn't I? Don't disappoint me. Comparing me to such lowly being as those people proves you truly fuck off your head pretty bad, do you?"

"Why do you care?"

Instead of answering his question, A mirror appeared in her hand and pointed it in the boy's face. "What do you see?"

The boy looked at her incredulously. "What do you think I'll be seeing?"

"Just answer the question, damn it!"

"Myself."

"Correct. What else do you see?"

The boy shrugged. "A freak,"

He was expecting some sort of an outburst from the girl when he continue to belittle himself once again but received no response so he looked up to meet her reaction which made his breath hitched, a lump forming at the back of his throat. All he can see is grief and sadness directly towards at him as if she could feel the same misery he was in. _Why do you care so much?_ He wanted to asked her but refrain from doing so as he waited for her further response.

"Wrong. Tell me, What do you really see?"

"A lost child," He answered truthfully now. "A boy who is scared of the world's cruelty and seeks death as his peace but in reality all he wanted was to be accepted as an normal human being because he is no monster as he was just broken boy."

The next thing he knew, he was being covered by overwhelming warmth of the others' embrace. "Mirrors reflects not just deception but the truth as well,boy. Remember that, it will show your heart if you squinted a little further, Red."

"Ah,I see." The boy closed his eyes as he let the warmth engulfed him and lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

 **XXX**

"The reports were incomplete," Allen stated calmly after reading the files about their mission which is pretty much the same as Komui have told them before their leave. "So, my assumption is... This isn't your an ordinary mission. Investigate-Kill Akuma-Retrieve Innocence if there is one."

"Shut up, Moyashi." Kanda said, shooting glare at the golden golem baring it's fang against him. "Do you think I care about the damn report? And, Of course, This isn't an ordinary mission. What do you expect, Baka Moyashi?"

The boy remained silent for a few seconds which starting to erode Kanda's patience as Allen just continues to stare at him blankly with undecipherable expression and Kanda was about to explode. Luckily, Allen finally spoke but didn't answer Kanda's sarcasm. "I'm surprised. You're not that talkative usually, Kanda. So, what's new? Did you get laid?"

"What the fuck?!"

"Language,Kanda." Allen reminded him, even he knew it's a futile attempt for Kanda not to swear as it's already in his character to curse like a sailor though much worse than one. "Anyway, back to the mission, Komui did not say how long will this mission take. Don't you think it's strange?"

"So, what if Komui didn't say how long this will take? Missions takes time but not in my case as I finish my work quickly and if you get in my way I'll kill you."

Allen sigh irritatedly. "You really don't get it do you?"

Kanda scowled at him. He don't know why he is entertaining the sprout in talking with him when he usually just ignored him as he does his ranting but for some reason he can't do that now and he doesn't like the sound of Allen's tone as if he was saying Kanda was an idiot and that irked him more.

"About what?"

"Komui is stress when he is giving us the information about the mission that only happens when the mission came from the Central and there's only one reason for that, Kanda. This is a suicide mission. No time, No usage of Ark and orders directly from the Central."

"Che. Since when a moyashi like you become this observant?"

"Kanda!"

Kanda just shrugged and closed his eyes. "I don't care if this is a fucking suicide mission. I won't die easily." _I don't plan to die until I sort out my messed up mind and strange feelings for you._

"I know."

Kanda cracked one of his eyes open as he heard Allen said those words softly but only to see the same blank expression in his face. Kanda clenched his fist.

What's wrong with you,Moyashi?

 **XXX**

Few hours ago... Conversation of Kanda and Komui via golem.

"Kanda!" An annoying voice and face popped into a projection.

"What the fuck do you want,Komui?! I'm damn busy!" Kanda growled at the deranged scientist.

"Now,now. Kanda let's calm down."

"Let's not," Kanda hissed.

The supervisor laughed nervously. It seems talking to Kanda is not a good idea but he can't afford to lose neither one of them because of Luna's antics so he will warned them to avoid tragedies. Then his face suddenly turned serious again.

"It's about Allen"

"I don't want to hear a thing about the damn - "

Komui raised his voice and eyes pleading. "Please, Kanda listen, this is about you as well."

Kanda huffed. "Fine. Make it quick."

Komui let out a faint smile and said. "Thank you, Kanda."

"Don't fucking thanked me! Now, I want information!"

"As I said this is about Allen and it wouldn't be surprise if you notice some changes in him."

Kanda stared at Komui during a second before nodded silently. "What is this all about?"

"Kanda, Allen is not himself at the moment and No, it wasn't the Noah inside him...Then may I ask you to look after him a bit? Just make sure he won't do anything stupid." The Chinese man finished with a sigh.

"Che, Stupidity is part of him."

"Kanda."

Instead of answering, Kanda asked incredulously. "I have to babysit the brat?"

"No. Like I said just look out for him. Now, do you understand,Kanda?" Komui looked at him, seriously.

Kanda made no response.

But Komui knows he will look out for Allen even he keep saying he doesn't give a damn. It's quite the opposite; He does give a damn everything about Allen.

"Good. Sorry to disturb you. Now go and get ready for the mission. Good luck." He added before Kanda could say anything else. The communication ended just like that.

Kanda frowned at the empty air.

So he have to look after the brat for the mission won't be jeopardize. Che, how annoying.

Not really.

 **XXX**

Back to the present time...

"Kanda? Is everything alright?" Allen voice snapped Kanda back to reality, face few inches away from him as he approached the motionless man when he became unresponsive to his surroundings several minutes ago.

Kanda blinked a few minutes, face starting to heat up. Luckily for him it's already night and the room is not that bright for Allen to see his flushed face though he had no idea the boy had seen his expression as he was used seeing the dark but he made no comment about the latter's reaction as the proximity is kinda closed. Too much closed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Moyashi." _Damn, he looks stupid upon being caught on staring_. Kanda thought grimly.

"You sure?"

"Damn it! I said I'm fine now move!"

"Alright, Alright!" Allen back away and slumped back to bed.

"Get some sleep." Kanda ordered, noting the somber attitude that had befallen the younger Exorcist despite the lack of emotion in his expressive face that he thought he is the one who caused the changes in the boy which is half truth.

"Why would I take orders from you?"

"Che, you'll be a fucking hindrance in the mission if you can't focus." Despite the harsh words, Kanda helped Allen to get laid down in bed, dragging a sheet over the pale boy.

"Thank you." Allen whispered as his vision was overtaken by the darkness behind his eyelid. His voice is still cold but there's a hint of gratefulness there, An emotion.

 _ **Such a simple act can make your emotion stir just like that? I'll make sure that it won't be like that in the next time...**_

A voice in his head echoed as he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Kanda stiffened at the words fallen from Allen's plump pink lips. He hadn't expected that but it made him feel nice as if he had become the king of the world though he immediately shrug off that foolish thought.

' _There's no way, Moyashi. Thanking me especially when he still mad at me and hated me at every fiber of his being. The only reason he does that is because he is acting strange.'_ Kanda reasoned weakly as he left Allen to sleep, busying himself with reading the reports Komui handed them as he hadn't read it before as his mind is solely focus on the silver-head exorcist in the past days.

 **XXX**

"Hey, Lavi. Where's Allen-kun and Kanda?" Lenalee asked. She had noticed the two exorcist never shown up or seen them anywhere at the Order so she can't help to wonder where could they be.

"Oh, Yuu-chan and Allen-chan are both in a mission together." Lavi answered.

"Mission? Since when and where?"

"Three days ago and they were assigned in Iceland."

"How long will they stay there?"

"I don't know. Sorry"

"It's fine." Lenalee continue to sip her tea silently with a thoughtful expression. So, Kanda and Allen were both together in a mission,huh? She could only hoped that the two of them won't get into each other's necks; Regardless of that, Allen and Kanda always return with a success missions so she guessed it's alright to leave them be. But she really do wished they get along as their fighting and childish tantrums starting to irk her for some reason.

"Lenalee?"

"Yes?"Lenalee snapped in her thoughts as she turned to look at Lavi who's expression is blank.

"Have so seen Breaker-san?" Lavi asked while scanning the cafeteria to see a certain blonde but found none.

"Breaker-san? Oh! You mean, Luna-chan! Onii-san said she was in mission," Lenalee pouted. "And would you believe that he had sent her just by herself despite being new? I told him that's unfair and being reckless but he just replied Luna-chan is strong like Kanda so there's nothing to worry. But still-"

Lavi raised an eyebrow and cut Lenalee's ranting. "Mission? I thought she's sick that's the reason why Allen is with Kanda instead of her."

"No, that's impossible! The last time I've seen her she's completely healthy!"

"How long is she been gone?"

"Hmm~ The same time as Allen and Kanda went on their mission. Not sure. Why?"

"Nothing," Lavi shook his head and frowned at the information he had just gathered. There's something fishy going on here. As a new Exorcist she can't go alone in her very mission as it's too risky and the Central can't afford to lose another Exorcist. So, Why? Why did Komui let her go alone?

Where is she?

Now, that he think about it ever since her arrival Allen's stalker(Link) disappeared as well when he was needed the most especially when the fourteenth is near to its awakening so Allen should be heavily guarded 24/7 but now it's like the case has been completely forgotten.

He doesn't like this a bit.

"Lavi?"

"I'm fine." Lavi can only hoped it haven't to do with Allen and Kanda.

 **XXX**

Kanda attempted to start a conversation with Allen in hope to see some emotions flicker in those blank mercury orbs.

"Oi,Moyashi." Kanda called.

"Hm?" Allen didn't turned to Kanda. They've arrived at Iceland few hours ago and they're already heading at the said mirror shop where strange incidents happen.

"Should be the blonde hoe with me not you?"

Allen let out an exasperated sigh but his expression is still the same. "For the last time,Kanda. Luna isn't a bloody hoe! When will you get that?"

"Whatever. So?"

"So? What?- Ah! She's sick so Komui pick me up for this mission."

"Sick?"

Allen arched an eyebrow, wondering why Kanda is so talkative these past days and just replied. "Yeah. Kanda are you concern of Luna's well being?"

Kanda smirked. "You jealous,Moyashi?"

Oh, how Allen loathed that nickname but replied anyways. "The name's Allen,BaKanda! And No, I'm not jealous. You can fuck or date her. I really don't care at all."

"What the-"

Allen cut him. "We're here."

Kanda removed his gaze from Allen to look at the small mirror shop in front of them. He stepped forward and walked in. Allen followed him inside.

 **XXX**

"At last they've arrived." A blonde girl exclaimed as she watched. Fascinated on how the navy-haired male and the white-haired exorcist interacted at one another from a safe distance inside the shop so she won't be caught in sight. "Now, since the pieces finally assembled in one place. We could start the real thing. Brace yourself,Kanda as I'll show you what you keep on denying... After all the heart never lies."

 **XXX**

As they stepped in. They're greeted by various shapes and types of mirrors surrounded the shop and there's no one inside. Silence creeping the air like there's no single living inside the room which is half true. But what caught the attention of the two Exorcist is the mirrors aren't ordinary because inside in those shiny objects lies an Akuma. Level three and Level four at most. No wonder it's a suicide mission.

Allen activated his Crown Clown and Kanda unsheathed his Mugen. Both ready to struck down the Akumas before they make their first move but a voice echoed through out nowhere, immobilizing their movements.

"Welcome, My dear guests to Blue Moon. Mirrors reflects not only deception but the truth as well. You can't change the past but a heart of people can change therefore I'll show your own heart, desires and your greatest fear..."

Before any of them could say anything else, The mirrors shone brightly at them almost blinding them and Allen could swore he saw a familiar object from his past as those words rang with strange familiarity as well.

"That mirror is-" Allen eyes widened with recognition but been cut off when he and Kanda been engulfed by the blinding light emanating from all the mirrors in the room.

The next thing happened, the two were swallowed by the darkness as they fall from the abyss of time and where truth reigns.

 **XXX**

Allen slowly open his eyes and assaulted with the sudden brightness. He immediately shut them again. He tried again, slower this time and was able to successfully open them. He winced at the light and waited for his eyes to adjust, several seconds passed before the room regained its usual tint and he looked around to see that he is still inside the shop but-

"Kanda?" Allen called out but there's no sign of Kanda in the shop. Could it be that they've got separated?

Then the front door opened, revealing the Noah of Dreams and the Noah of Pleasure. Oh, Just great. Just the thing he needed at the moment. Blood to stained his hands.

"Oh! Allen, What brings you here?" Road asked happily.

Allen just stared at her. "What do you think?"

"If you are here, Shounen. Then there's an innocence here. Am I right?" Tyki arranged his top hat.

"Maybe. But if there is an innocence here. Do you think I'll just let you have it?"

"Figures." Tyki smirked.

"Uncle Tyki can we play with Allen? I want to break him like a rag doll!" Road tugged Tyki's sleeves like a child asking for a treat.

"Of course. We will play with him. I'm sure shounen will put some fight."

Rode smiled sadistically at Allen and the next thing Allen knew he was falling down into the embrace of oblivion and darkness.

 **XXX**

Kanda frowned at his surroundings as he find himself standing inside a circus with lots of crowds. But what aggravated him most is Allen is nowhere to be sighted. The only explanation there is the two of them got separated by the previous events fallen at them.

"Fucking troublesome brat." Kanda cursed angrily.

Damn. He is so worried.

Kanda blinked owlishly did he just think he was worried of the sprout? Where does that thought came from? Doesn't matter. He needs to find first the idiot-

Then someone bumped him.

Kanda whirled angrily and ready to cursed the damn idiot who dare to bumped him and didn't bother to apologize as it continue to walked past him but immediately halted himself as he stared dumbfoundedly at those familiar orbs filled with hollow emotions and facade. The brat before him is- No. It can't be!

"M-Moyashi?" Kanda stuttered, unable to believe that the child standing before him is the young Allen. His hair is auburn not the freaking oldman's hair and there's no cursed mark on his left eye but Kanda is certain the boy is no other than Allen Walker.

Shit, Kanda meets the young Allen and young Allen meets Kanda.

What the hell is going on here?

 **To Be Continued...**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This fanfiction is slight AU which I forgot to mentioned in the beginning of the story. That's why the time line and setting will be different from the canon. The time line of this story is after Cross died. Allen was imprisoned for few weeks but have been released afterwards. Allen is the only one who had met the protector of Heart which was hinted in the previous chapter. And Kanda have returned to the Order three months later but still the same personality haven't softened his hard hearted attitude towards Allen...That's all, As I fear I might exposed something I shouldn't and spoil the fun~ If you still have any questions about the time line/setting feel free to ask me!**

 **Comments/Reviews, Faves/Votes and Become a Follower were all welcomed and appreciated! Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time! (^_^)**

 **P.S. The updates of all my story will be much slower than now. Why? I have found a job and will be working so my writing/stories might put on hold.**


	5. Chapter 4 Mirror reflects the Heart pt 2

**The Invisible Red Strings That Binds Us**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from DGM except the plot of this story.**

 **Warning: Usual and Unbeta'ed.**

 **Answer to a guest reviewer:**

 **blood rose: I'm glad you find it cool. Here's the chapter four! Enjoy ^.^**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: Mirror reflects the Heart Part 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **The CRACKS in the BROKEN MIRROR are PERMANENT,  
A SCARRED SOUL was never easy to HEAL,  
As PAIN is EMBEDDED to the depths of its WELL BEING,  
But, it doesn't mean it can't be MENDED,  
All it's need is TIME and the WARMTH of COMPASSION called 'LOVE'."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

What the hell is going on?

Kanda felt his frustration only grew at every seconds.

Sure, Kanda Yuu was worried sick about the little troublemaker known as 'Allen Walker' which he begrudgingly admits on his part as he can't find him at the fucked up area but what he didn't expect is to see him turning into an actual brat!

Che,More problem for him... And now, he was staring agape at the root of all his frustration and worry or to make it simple his problem. While, the said brat just stared back at him, blankly without uttering a word. What the heck is the brat problem now? But, if one of The Black Order had seen Kanda at the moment, they will seriously going to laughed at him, ignoring the threats and bizarre death as the expression on Kanda's face is simply priceless not to be noted! The Great Kanda Yuu gawking like a fish and none the less to Allen Walker! One can mistake he has secret crush on the annoying brat the way he is looking at the boy.

No, Kanda isn't in love with the baka moyashi but he won't deny he care or worry for his well being-

Kanda shook his head and pushed away all the annoying thoughts to the back of his head and was about to talk with the sprout but he just simply walked past Kanda and then finally noticed there's a blood oozing from his side.

"Shit! You're bleeding! Moyashi!"

No respond.

"Oi, Stop moving around!" Kanda called out.

There's still no response. The damn brat keep ignoring him.

"I said stop moving you, damn Idiot!" Kanda ran off and grabbed hold the child's wrist and yanked him back only to meet the cold glaring and emotionless of the boy and the next words flew out in his mouth immobilized Kanda.

"What? Are you going to try kill me as well? If so, do it. I don't care." The words were cold and harsh.

Kanda was rendered speechless at several seconds and the boy just stared at him.

"I.. I can't hurt you. I don't want that," Kanda admitted. Cursing all the odds as the damn brat making him all softie and vulnerable.

"Then, let go off me if you don't have any business with me,Stranger."

Kanda blinked with confusion.

Did the moyashi just called him a stranger?

"Wha-?"

A strong blast interrupted him and turned to see various of Level One and Level Two Akumas at the vicinity. Screams of terror echoed at the entire place and commotion started.

"Let's go, Moyashi." Kanda was about to pull Allen away from the place and bring him into a safe area when he noticed that Allen is nowhere in sight. Kanda grunted in annoyance. The fucking idiot ran away, using the damn Akumas as a distraction for him to escaped Kanda's grasp. The black-haired exorcist faced the Akumas and vent all his emotional rage at the annoying demon machines as he destroyed them one by one in a rapid speed. He swore after this he'll definitely kill Allen once he'd find him.

 **XXX**

Once Kanda was done with Akuma, he goes straight on tracking Allen and it took about an hour of searching before he finally finds him. Although once he have seen the boy, he felt his heart clenched at the sight of the boy before him. Allen was unconscious near at the dumpster and some nameless kids kicking him ruthlessly causing more blood to came out from his wound.

"You deserve to die! Monster!" They shouted. "That's right! Die! Just Die! Demon!" They keep repeating it like a mantra while they continue to abuse the fallen form of the brunet.

Rage bubbled in Kanda's chest as he rushed to depend the poor boy. He didn't care if they are just kids. They are simply conceited brats and brats should be taught a lesson and Kanda will gladly obliged to do the job as he can't forgive them for hurting Allen.

"I suggest you brats stop doing that," Kanda demanded, voice dropping dangerously octave.

"And why should we -?" They've stopped as they seen Mugen's sharp tip near at their faces and seeing the very enraged Kanda making them in shuddered in fear as they can also feel the murderous aura emanating from the exorcist so they decided the best way to deal the situation is to comply at his demand as they step back and ran off like a bunch of cowards away from their own crime.

"Che. Cowards." Kanda snarled with disdain as he watched them fled away from the area. The Asian man wanted nothing more to slice them up and feed their remains off to wolves but refrain from doing so as his action is more enough a lesson to scare them off not to do something like beating someone who doesn't fight back practically a certain sprout and he felt a dark satisfaction at he was certain they were scared to death that it was enough for them to wet their pants off. A pathetic coward, indeed.

Though Kanda has a real reason behind not following after the bunch of conceited and coward brats. One word: Beansprout. His top priority now is Allen Walker.

He return his gaze back down at the unconscious boy before crouching down.

"Baka moyashi, What did you do now?" Kanda mumbled softly as he pulled Allen's limp body against his arms. Just like ha had speculated Allen had managed to make his wounds worse and then he noticed the warm and salty streaks left lines in Allen's face.

' _He'd been crying all this time.'_ Kanda thought absently as he hugged the boy closer. The boy was cold, too cold for his liking and his breathing is getting laboured too. He needed medical attention or he might get more worse than he was now.

Che, it's not like he could even picture the damn idiot dying, Allen had survived much worse than a gut wound and was still annoying the living shit out of him, so chances are even without a treatment he'd somehow manage to be alright in a day or two.

"Idiot," Kanda carried Allen back to an inn but it didn't go unnoticed by him on how people looked at them especially at Allen like he was some sort of plague.

 **XXX**

Kanda had to death glare every bastards who giving them those annoying looks and they immediately get the hidden message as they instantly turn away because they figured crossing Kanda isn't the wisest thing to do. While Kanda was carrying Allen in a search for an inn. He'd realized something - things in this place are a bit old then it struck him. This was the innocence doing. It sent him back in time no wonder the brat don't know him. Although he have no idea at the reason why he was the only one brought in this era but he is certain it's about the boy in his arms as innocence respond to strong thoughts and emotions.

"I need a room for one week," Kanda said. "Two beds if possible." he added.

The innkeeper nodded and handed Kanda the key, instructing where is the direction of his and Allen room while glancing at the boy in the raven haired exorcist arms, the said boy scooted unconsciously at Kanda as if sensing someone giving him a dirty look in his sleep.

Kanda noticed this and shooting the innkeeper a glare which translated to: 'Back off or else I'll slice you into half'. He hadn't liked the way the bastard eyeing the smaller boy and the unspoken threat has been more enough to set the man straight. Kanda took a last glance/glare at the innkeeper before storming to their reserve room.

Once Kanda reached their room, he had placed Allen on the bed gently. He, then search for the first aid kit and necessary things for him to treat the injured boy before going on an actual work. After cleaning and dressing his wounds Kanda took off his shirt to put on Allen as the blanket is not enough to keep him warm up and beside he needs a new clothing as his own was torn off and stained by dirt and blood so he can't used that anymore. It will caused the brat some infection and he will smell.

Knowing that when Allen wake up he'd been starving. Kanda set himself to go and get some food for the boy but he was hesitating to leave him as he might fled away. After a mindless debating if he should go or not, Kanda decided he'll go down and immediately go back so the brat won't get away from him plus it's best time to do that. While he was cold out in the world.

As Kanda went out the room, he failed to notice that Allen had finally awaken from his light slumber.

 **XXX**

His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he realized that he is still breathing indicating he is alive not dead.

Alive...

He sighed.

Why does death always taunting him so much when every time he thinks he'll get it - He would woke up back in the cruel hand of fate? Does God really loved him by making him suffer that he won't let him be peace?

He let go off the matter as it won't do him any good besides the real death would come eventually to him at the right time but for now he must struggle against the tainted and cruel world because God loved torturing his creation so much.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard for support. There, he finally noticed that his clothes was changed into a new one -Well, a shirt to be precise and it's way to big for his size. Though he was comfortable with it as it smelled nice. It smelled the wild forest and lotuses. It's soothing and warm. Then, the past events flashed back to him and he remembered meeting the most mythical and beautiful creature he ever seen in his life.

What the heck? Where does that beautiful came from? That insufferable prick is a man for heaven's sake! He will never strayed on that path! God damn it, he's straight! Where the hell is this thoughts coming from?

He don't know how he figured that the stranger is a male. He just know that is the case when most of the people will be mistaking him as a female but it seems he has a great insight of those stuff.

He clenched his fist. He was happy that someone tried to helped him despite not knowing his real intention and he know the older male is a good guy despite the scary exterior. He flushed red as he recalled the man's words:

' _ **I can't hurt you, I don't want that...'**_

Those words must be deception but it made him giddy.

Emotions are weakness and it will be his own downfall if he rely too much of them as the word 'happiness' for him is just a lie created to reassure you by empty promises it will be fine, that everything will turn out to be better when actually it would never happen.

Despite his inner mind battles, He knew that someone had entered the room by the sound of footsteps, rattles of plates and the scent of food wafting in the room.

He gather back his composure before turning his head at the intruder, only to see the root of all his senseless mind debates and the one who caused for him to built up a raw emotions stirred in his chest that he can't fathom.

Silver eyes met cobalt ones.

"Why don't you just leave me alone to die?"

 **XXX**

It took Kanda a moment to return back as he get much food as possible for the brat as he knew that the sprout had an endless black hole in his stomach and he bought new clothes for the kid and for him as well 'cause they need to changed or else they'll smell not that Kanda will let that happen as he has a pride for cleanliness and neatness as well but the real reason he bought them is for Allen because he needed them. He can't wear his shirt forever.

Pushing the door open, Kanda had found Allen staring at his hands, his body trembling in his shirt so it wasn't enough to shield him from the cold air huh? But Kanda couldn't restrain the thought of how arousing to see Allen in his clothing that is too much big for his size and hanging off his delicate form.

Wait - Arousing? What the hell is he thinking about?

He shook his head to make the dirty thoughts go away eve it's hard as images starting to get visualized in his mind.

Damn it! He wasn't a freaking pedophile for heaven's sake!

Kanda huffed in frustration, setting down the tray of foods on the small table at the center of the room and the bag of clothes on the floor. At that process he meet curious and serious mercury orbs eyeing him but the next words escaped the boy's mouth left Kanda speechless and blank once again.

"Why don't you just leave me alone to die?"

Kanda regained his bearing fast and scowled at the boy before him for his idiocy. Can't he see that he don't want him to die?

Instead of answering the question. He dad thrown another question for the sprout:

"Why did you want to die so badly?"

The boy didn't respond for a moment but he didn't remove his gaze away from Kanda.

"It's none of your business." The boy retorted.

Kanda scoffed but said nothing as he get the tray and put it down on Allen's bed.

"Eat," Kanda ordered.

"Why would I - ?!" The boy didn't managed to finish his sentence as Kanda forcefully shoved a spoonful soup in Allen's mouth which almost made the latter choke and gagged.

"The hell?! Are you trying to kill me, Bastard?!" The brunet snarled.

"Che, I thought you don't mind to be killed," Kanda snorted before scooping another spoonful soup. " You're going to eat and I don't take orders from brats like you so shut up and Eat!"

The boy was about to retort back but decided he was tired to argue anymore and the food lulling him further to crave for it beside he was very hungry and the food isn't poisoned so who is he to complain? So he let the older male feed him. Unlike the first try of attempting him to take the meal which is harsh and demanding. Now was gentle and filled with utmost care as if the other was afraid to hurt him.

"You should take a quick bath, change clothing as mine was obviously bigger for you then I'll patch you up again." Kanda said as he was done feeding Allen and handed him the clothes he bought for the boy.

The boy arched at the article of clothes before he looked at Kanda with questioning eyes. "Why do you care about me? We just hardly met a few hours ago so why are you concerning yourself in a freak like me?"

"Does there have to be a reason? And you are not a freak." Kanda exclaimed causing a slight smile to spread in the corners of Allen's lips.

"No, I suppose not." Allen replied, closing his eye. " So, What's your name?"

"Kanda."

"Hmm~ People used to call me 'Red' so I guess that's my name."

' _It must be because of his arm that is why people treating like shit. What a bunch of idiots'_ Kanda thought darkly.

"Che, I don't care what people call you. I'll call you whatever I want, Baka Moyashi."

Allen cocked his head questioningly. "What's a Baka Moyashi?"

Kanda smirked. "Baka means Idiot while Moyashi means Beansprout."

"Hey! I'm not that small and stupid! I'm not a beansprout!" The boy protested.

"You'll always be a moyashi." Kanda stated. The smirk on his face won't fade as he watched with mild amusement at the boy who's brow knitting together with annoyance. "You should go to bath and changed now."

Allen nodded as he walked towards the bathroom but abruptly stopping as a thought came to him. "Hey, Kanda?"

"What?"

"Can you give me a proper name. It's just that - "

Kanda cut him off as he immediately get the message. "Fine, I'll give you one when I've see you prove your worth at the name I'm going to give at you."

"Thank you." Red/Allen mumbled softly. It's barely audible but Kanda heard it nonetheless and Kanda's lips curved up into a rare smile.

 _I'll take care of you and protect you as long as I can in this cruel world so you won't cry again..._

 **XXX**

"Hmm~ That's a nice improvement although that's not yet enough to satisfy you,right Allen? You're not yet contented aren't you?" She caressed the boy's sleeping face as she watched Kanda interacted with the child Allen. "We'll break him together, don't we? Until all he can think is 'you' - That's what you want am I right?"

There's no respond. Not that she's expecting one.

"Let's watch a bit longer for more revelation before we send him to his downfall.. And that will be you, Allen."

 **XXX**

Where did they go wrong?

Road was certain Allen Walker is the one falling down but now Tyki and her was drowning with their own pool of blood.

"I thought you'd said you'll save me, Allen?" Road tried to push herself up but she's pretty badly beaten up that she can't already move another muscle. She can't count on Tyki as he was knocked down cold meaning she have to deal with Allen herself.

"That's right. I did tell you that in the past but I don't care about it anymore because all I want now is nothing more than to kill you." He cackled menacingly.

Road looked up and cringed at the dark and malicious expression written on the exorcist's face.

Is this really Allen Walker she's facing?

For the very first time of her life, Road felt suddenly very scared and one thought only can described Allen Walker at the moment:

 **A MONSTER.**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: Ok, I managed to update before I head for work. The update might get much slower or I will be on hiatus depending on my spare time as I'll be super busy with my job and editing some of my stories but I'll update as soon as I'm done with the chapter. So, What do you think about this chapter? Any particular scene you want me to add at the interaction of Kanda and child!Allen/Red? Suggest a scene. I'll do it the best in my ability. Anyways, Reviews/Comments, Faves/Votes and Become a Follower are very much appreciated and welcomed! Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time v(^_^)v**


End file.
